Conventional methods of endotracheal intubation involve the insertion of a tubular device, e.g., an endotracheal tube, into the trachea. The endotracheal tube typically passes through the trachea and terminates above the carina, allowing gases to be directed through the tube and into the lungs.
A primary objective of this type of treatment is the mechanical ventilation of a subject's lungs, which may be required or appropriate due to the subject's medical condition. In order to create the air pressure necessary to artificially ventilate the lungs, the passageways around the tube are typically sealed, which may be accomplished, e.g., using an inflatable cuff provided around the tube. With the tube in place, the cuff is typically located within the trachea about 3-5 centimeters above the carina. The cuff may then be inflated to expand and seal against the wall of the trachea, thereby preventing gases being pumped into the lungs from backing up around the tube.
Although this method of treatment has been relatively successful, problems remain. For example, with cuffed endotracheal tubes, secretions may collect proximate the cuff, providing a site for the possible accumulation of pathogens. Various methods have been devised for removing such secretions. For example, a small opening may be provided above the cuff with an associated suction lumen. Fluids and/or solids (e.g., secretions) can be periodically or continuously removed through the opening and lumen by suction.